Chocolat Town to the Seducing Woods
|RConditions = Clear all chapters in Chocolat Town to the Seducing Woods }} How to beat Chocolat Town to the Seducing Woods Germa grunts can give different debuffs based on their type: * locks your target onto them and gets 2 turns of threshold damage reduction * makes , , slots have unfavorable slot effects for 1 turn * bind all your specials for 2 turns Chapter 1: Yonji has a 3 PERFECT hit barrier for 99 turns, 66 turns of immunity, boosts DEF for 3 turns, boosted ATK for 10 turns, and limits you to 1 special per turn for 6 turns. There's also a grunt with a 1 GOOD hit barrier, a grunt with a 1 GREAT hit barrier, and a grunt with a 1 PERFECT hit barrier. Chapter 2: 1 grunt of each type despairs your captain for 5 turns, binds your friend captain for 5 turns, and rewinds your specials by 2 turns. After 1 turn, the grunt blows away one random unit Chapter 3: 3 squids blind you for 15 turns, poison for 99 turns, paralyze everybody for 3 turns, and make all type slots have unfavorable slot effects for 5 turns Chapter 4: Sea ants preemptively bind your ship for 5 turns on every stage. 5 Sea ants each have a 4 hit barrier for 99 turns and 5 turns of delay immunity. Chapter 5: Randolph reverses all your specials by 3 turns, has 99 turns of delay immunity, and 5 turns of resilience and has 3 Insect grunts Chapter 6: Judge has boosts his DEF for 5 turns, 66 turns of immunity, and a 2 orb barrier for 99 turns. If you boost your ATK, he summons 3 Germa grunts with high DEF and low HP. After 1 turn, he increases your damage taken and paralyzes your crew for 5 turns each. Chapter 7: Brulee has 10 turns of percent damage reduction and counters your attacks, and has 4 tree homies. Chapter 8: Cracker deals 5000~ preemptive damage, locks your chain and has end of turn healing for 10 turns each, and has delay immunity and a 450,000 damage barrier for 99 turns each. Chapter 9: Niji preemptively removes all your buffs, binds your slots for 15 turns, and blows away 2 random subs Chapter 10: Niji has 66 turns of immunity, boosts his DEF for 4 turns, makes , , and slots have unfavorable effects for 12 turns, and binds your specials for 3 turns Chapter 11: Cracker soldiers every stage. *Stage 1: Boosts chance of landing on RCV slots and makes them have unfavorable effects for 99 turns each *Stage 2: Binds your healing for 99 turns. *Stage 4: A and a Cracker soldiers with a 1 GOOD hit barrier for 99 turns each, and a and a Cracker soldiers with a 1 GREAT hit barrier for 99 turns each. *Stage 5: 2 and 2 Cracker soldiers with a 1 PERFECT hit barrier for 99 turns each and a lobster. *Stage 6: 4 Cracker soldiers with a 5 hit barrier for 99 turns each. The first time you kill a Cracker soldier and any survive, a new one is summoned. *Stage 7: Cracker reverses your sub's specials by 3 turns, increases your damage taken for 10 turns, boosts enemy ATK for 10 turns, and has 99 turns of immunity. Three Cracker soldiers give you a minor ATK and slot boost for 5 turns and locks your target onto one of them